Remember Me Fondly
by Yva J
Summary: After Anton's passing, Patty must learn that contrary to the time that has passed, she must say good bye.
1. Prologue

_This story is a crossover, and not AU like my other 'Summer of my German Soldier' story. It is rather sad as Anton dies, but I hope that contrary to that, that you will enjoy the story, and do let me know what you think. It is more spiritual than anything else, as it is a crossover with 'Touched by an Angel', a television series about angels._

_Enjoy and please review. This story is much shorter than my other story._

* * *

**Remember Me Fondly**

A _'Touched By An Angel_' / _Summer of My German Soldier_

Crossover story

By: Yva J.

_Forward: When I was 12- years-old, I read Summer of my German Soldier for the first time in my English class. It was on a reading list, but it left such a resounding impact on me that I hold its author, Bette Greene, in very high esteem. To this day, over 18 years later, it remains one of my favorite books and has touched my life in the same profound way as 'Touched By An Angel' did during the times it was on television. Ever since I started writing fan fiction for this particular show, I have read a number of stories, which have been written about the evils of the Nazi regime of 1932-1945, and nothing in my mind could even compare to the evils against humanity that were carried out._

_This story shows another side. A side of the German people that is not perceived to have existed during this horrible time, a side encompassed in hope, and no matter from where we come, the love will sustain._

_This story is written for those people, the family of my husband; average German people who opposed the events taking place in their home during this turbulent time. This history shaped and molded this nation and although it is a part of the past, it will never ever be forgotten._

**Prologue**

Frederick Anton Reiker had been running, his ragged breathing completely overwhelming him as he made his way through the wooded area just outside of Bellevue, New York. Somehow, he had made it to this place, but how he would continue, was still a complete mystery to him. He was so frightened; life as a fugitive was no fun, and even though he spoke perfect English, he knew that his photo was now circulating at newspaper offices all over the country and his life was now in grave danger.

The year was still 1942, he had been on his own since leaving Patty in Jenkinsville earlier that year. He missed her terribly, and somehow he realized now that it would probably have been safer had he stayed with her. In his whole life, he had never met anyone who needed him like she did, and today he loved her more than anything. She was only 12, but she had a wisdom that went far beyond her age, and maybe it was simply her kindness towards him and his plight that made the biggest difference to him. Who really knew?

"Hey, I heard movement," a strange voice emerged and Anton was caught up in a moment of fear. "I think we found him, the Nazi scum."

Anton stood planted to the spot, his body beginning to tremble from fright. It was clear to him that he would rather die than to spend another day a prisoner, but he had no idea that this choice was something that was now so very close to him. He turned and found himself staring down a dirt road, and could see a man holding a gun, the weapon aimed directly at him.

"Don't even think about moving, you scum, now freeze or you're a dead man," the man sneered and Anton, not even thinking, started to run away, but turned around just as the man fired the weapon. The bullet entered his body, just above the breast pocket of the shirt he wore. He reached immediately to the spot where he felt a burning sensation and intense pain.

He crumbled to the ground in a heap, but as he did, he glanced up for a moment and could see a white light coming from the other direction. In the middle of this light stood a man dressed in white.

The feeling cursed through his body that this man was someone of celestial origin, but when he looked into the sad green eyes of the man, a feeling of peace enveloped his being and he was left with the conclusion that he, and he alone could see this man. Anton closed his eyes and within seconds, the man had reached his side and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. With his head down, he could feel the gentle voice of the man as it resonated in his ear.

"Don't be afraid, Frederick, my name is Andrew, I'm an angel sent from God to be with you right now during this time," the voice of the man said. This voice was the first gentle and caring voice he had heard since leaving Jenkinsville and his blue-gray eyes sought the compassionate eyes of the angel.

"I'm dying," Anton whispered. "Aren't I?"

The angel, bounded by the truth that God armed him with, nodded sadly. "Yes, Frederick, you are."

"Anton," he whispered licking his dry lips. "My friends call me Anton. You're a friend, right? You won't call me 'Nazi Scum', will you?"

"Yes, I am, Anton, and no, I would never call you anything that would hurt you. I know you're not like some other Germans I have met. I know you are a kind and caring person," Andrew replied smiling gently at the man. He could see that the men who had shot this young man were now callously loading his body into a police car in order to take him to a hospital. It was clear to the angel as he watched that these men had more respect for a dog, then they did for this defenseless man and this deeply saddened him.

Anton could feel his body being moved, the light that encompassed Andrew becoming somewhat distant to him, and he cried out desperately. "Stay with me, Andrew, please. I don't want to die alone."

"You won't, Anton, God would never allow you to be alone right now. Believe me when I tell you, He is with you, as am I, and neither of us would even consider leaving you. I have every intention of staying with you until you are face to face with our Father in Heaven," Andrew said compassionately as he rested his hand in Anton's sandy blonde head.

"The pain is so horrible, can't you take me now?" Anton asked weakly as he gritted his teeth in agony.

"No I cannot," Andrew replied regrettably and Anton could tell that the angel felt absolutely horrible because of what was happening to him. He reached over and brushed the hair out from the young man's eyes. When he said nothing further, moments passed and the young man's haggard voice broke into his thoughts.

"You have seen what has happened in Europe, haven't you? Please, tell me what kind of horrible things are happening there?" Anton asked.

The angel nodded sadly. "I have seen so very much, this is the first time I have been away from Europe in a long time. I have had so many assignments in Auschwitz that when the Father asked me to come here and take care of you, this news came as a privilege to me."

"God asked you to come and take care of me, but why?" He asked.

"Probably because He was touched by the way you cared for that lonely little girl," Andrew replied. "A Jewish girl who would risk everything for a German soldier is something that God would definitely notice, especially now with this horrible war going on. You should know that this is not a one-way street, Anton, not by any stretch of the imagination. You gave her hope, and helped her to believe that she's special and beautiful, those things her parents failed to see in her, and from the way it looks, they will probably never see."

"People like Patty are special," Anton could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks as he thought about his friend. "She's one of the most unique people I have ever known."

"Yes, she is," Andrew said softly.

"You know her?"

"I know about what she did for you, yes, but as for knowing her personally, no I don't know her, well at least not yet," Andrew said. "Right now, I think you know that the truth will come out and the road ahead will be long and very hard for her."

"Simply, because she helped me," he said and shook his head sadly.

"Yes, but don't ever believe that this road ahead will not be worth it, because for her, you're worth every single thing she will endure in the months ahead," Andrew said softly.

"Andrew, could you do something for me?" Anton asked his body was being pulled out of the car and loaded onto a gurney and wheeled inside the building.

"If I can, what would you ask me to do?" Andrew asked gently.

"Please, could you or someone go and see Patty when all this is over, and let her know what happened?" Anton asked as he felt himself becoming weaker. He glanced over and could see Andrew, he was glowing brilliantly, more than ever before, and Anton could feel his hand reaching out towards the Angel of Death. When his hand touched Andrew's he could feel himself raising to his feet, and he realized that his physical body had died, right there in the hallway of the hospital.

The awareness overcame him as he realized how he stood there now without pain and he looked down at his hands, and noticed that instead of wearing a shirt that was embossed with the initials 'H.B.', he now wore a thin flowing white robe and was standing next to the Angel of Death. As he regarded his body with the utmost pity, he eventually spoke to Andrew. "My family will be saddened when they hear of this."

"They will be," Andrew acknowledged, "but when they learn what you did with your time here, they would be very proud, just as God is very proud of you. He loves you, Anton, He has always been with you, and you acknowledged Him everyday through the loving way you lived your life," Andrew said smiling. "I must admit that in a long time, I have yet to met someone quite like you. It's a comfort to me, my friend."

Anton smiled weakly and walked with Andrew towards the light.


	2. Part 1

_Many thanks to the kind people reviewing this very sad and tragic piece. I know that it is hard to read, and many a tear was shed as I was writing it. But, in my support of people seeing that we are few, but active writers, I am presenting this to you._

_Here's hoping you continue to enjoy it, or at least get something positive out of it. Grab some tissues and we will continue. Edited on December 7, 2008. Thanks suetiong for catching that typo, it's been fixed.

* * *

  
_

**Part 1**

She could never forget him, although he had been dead for about three years, Patty Bergen could not forget Anton, her friend, the one person who had given her the hope she desperately needed and felt she lacked. Now, she was 15-years-old, and although she could not forget his death, she felt even more lost and alone. Most of the townspeople still hated her, she was more or less considered an outsider and even the kids at the school avoided her.

Leaving the school, she walked towards the house where she lived with her parents and little sister, Sharon. She adored her little sister, but her parents seemed to despise her, and so when she was home, she would conveniently avoid even speaking to them. At the very least the end of the war had finally come, but what good did it do her? Anton was dead. When she wasn't thinking about him, she was contemplating how many hundreds and thousands of lives were lost during this terrible war. Her mind was constantly on the families that were affected by it, and this knowledge filled her with sadness.

How could she even begin to put her life together without the one person who made her feel like it held some sort of meaning? She had always loved him, and her loyalty to him would always remain even if she were never able to speak of it. As she reached the back yard of the house where she lived, she could see the boarded over windows of Anton's hideout. Sometimes she would climb the loose boards of the ladder and sit alone in this room; her memories encompassed about him, and that summer they spent together. It sometimes seemed like yesterday, and sometimes those feelings she secretly carried felt so distant.

As she walked by the building, she could feel the breeze blowing through her hair. Finally, she was able to wear her hair as she liked without her mother insisting on sending her to Mrs. Reeves for those horrible permanents. Of course, now she wore her hair somewhat shorter, this was done only to prevent other people from complaining about it.

School had let out for the summer, and now she was pretty much alone. Her grandmother in Memphis had wanted her to come, but her father had said no, and in his words, 'you will not ever be spoiled after you humiliated your family'. Patty was forced to stay at home, and her thoughts were filled with extreme sadness and loneliness.

As she came inside the house, she could hear soulful singing and wondered almost for an instant if her parents had rehired Ruth to work there. When she came into the kitchen, she realized that this was a different woman, but one who actually reminded her of her only friend left in town.

The heavyset woman was really quite striking, she had a gray streak of hair that fell across her brow, and her eyes were dark, the color of her favorite chocolate. These were filled with warmth and kindness. Her skin was a beautiful shade of mahogany, and her voice gentle as the falling rain on a spring afternoon. Hearing Patty enter, she turned and spoke. "Hello there, honey, my name is Tess, your parents hired me this morning to look after your house."

"Oh, uh, yeah," she said softly remembering the conversations that had taken place over breakfast. She had only half listened as her parents talked of hiring a new housekeeper. "I'm Patricia Ann, but most people call me Patty."

Tess smiled as she continued to wipe down the countertop. "I've heard about you."

Patty's face immediately paled, and she swallowed the lump that somehow formed in the back of her throat every time someone mentioned having known her. When she heard something like that, it usually was about Anton and rather than saying anything further, she offered the woman an almost fixed, but stony smile.

"No honey, I heard about you from a friend of mine, someone who knew you some years ago, a lady named Ruth Hughes, who I just happened to meet in a Bible study sometime ago," Tess said softly. "She told me that she's a good friend of yours as well, baby."

"I thought you heard other stuff about me," Patty said softly. "Sorry if I misinterpreted you."

"Not at all, at this day and age, paranoia seems to be the rule rather than the exception, doesn't it?" Tess replied with a question of her own. Throughout this dialogue, her smile was warm, and Patty was immediately reminded of Ruth. "Don't you worry, Patty, old Tess is here, and I know how important friends are."

Patty looked at her half thinking that she ought to say something else, but not knowing what exactly she ought to say, she remained silent. There definitely existed some sort of undertones in Tess' words, but the teenager shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the door leading out into the living room. Her intention was simply to go to her bedroom.

"Patty, why don't you come and have some lemon squares? I baked some this afternoon," Tess offered causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

She turned around with the intention of coming back into the kitchen but stopped when she heard the front door opening and shutting. She could see her mother and little sister coming into the room, and as always, she rushed out of the room, raced down the hallway, and into her room.

Tess was left staring after her as Pearl Bergen and Patty's sister, Sharon, came into the room. "Lemon squares? Tess, may I have one, please?"

The angel looked at the eight-year-old girl and smiled warmly. "Well, that depends on what your mother says."

Sharon looked at her mother. Pearl eventually nodded. "Only one, you don't want to lose your appetite for dinner tonight."

The angel cut one of the squares placed it on a plate and handed it to Sharon. She really was a cute little girl, but all the same, it was a pity that her older sister was treated in completely the opposite manner as she was. "Mrs. Bergen, would you like a lemon square?"

"I already told you that I have to keep my figure," the woman replied. "Besides, I guess I'd better get over to the store and see if Harry managed to hire the new salesman."

Tess smiled and nodded as Sharon began to eat the lemon square, and succeeded in getting crumbs all over the table. She watched as the mother of the two girls left the room and closed the door behind her. The angel could easily tell that as soon as Pearl Bergen had left the room, the tension, which was usually there when the high-strung woman was present, seemed to vanish before everyone's eyes.

"You look like Ruth," Sharon said bluntly. "She used to work here, too."

"Yes, I know Ruth, she's a very nice lady," Tess offered.

"My daddy doesn't like her," Sharon said matter-of-factly.

"Did you ever ask him why?" Tess asked.

"No," Sharon shook her head adamantly as Patty came back in the room. She had changed clothes and was now wearing comfortable shorts and a shirt. She smiled weakly as she went over to the refrigerator and opened the door.

Tess walked over to where the elder of the girls stood, thus leaving Sharon alone with her cake. "Looking for anything specific, baby?"

Patty looked up and smiled weakly. If truth be known, she realized that she liked Tess and even though she was not sure what it specifically was that made the woman seem so familiar to her, she had this strange feeling that she could tell Tess just about anything, and the kindly woman would understand. "Not really," she said softly. "I was thinking about going down near the railroad tracks and sitting there for a little while."

"Whatever it is you decide to do, just be careful, honey," Tess said as Patty left.

* * *

The tracks where Patty often went to walk were situated behind the garage where she had hidden Anton three summers before. This garage was some 20 feet from the back door of the house.

Ever since the story came out about what Patty had done for Anton, she had wished that she could have moved to Memphis to live with her grandparents. Looking at the garage was not easy for her, it served as a constant reminder to what she had lost. Every time she would go and sit there, she remembered the day she had hidden him in the room, but this also served as a horrible reminder of the day he had left. She brushed her finger across her lips where he had kissed her, but as she did, she could feel the tears brimming from beneath her eyes and instead of brushing them away; she allowed them to stream down her cheeks. No one would see her anyway, so what did it matter if she was crying or not?

Why did this have to be so hard? She would ask herself almost constantly. I hate this; everyone I have ever loved has left me, first Anton and then Ruth. It wasn't that she was necessarily angry with God; perhaps it was the God that people often portrayed to her. The only even closely loving example of love that she knew emanated from Ruth, but anything else about God, she avoided, because this God always seemed to be a depiction of someone very much like her own fatherhard, arrogant, bitter, angry, and very cruel.

To even imagine that God loved her, was not even something she considered, because she had heard for so long that God hated her, and that what she had done was a depiction of filth and disgrace, to family, country, and most of all, to God, Himself.

The tears continued to stream down her cheeks, and this time, she rubbed them abruptly away as she looked around and could suddenly see a man walking along the tracks. She smiled slightly as he bore a small resemblance to Anton, maybe a little taller, with lighter colored hair, but he certainly had an air about himself that resembled her dearest friend.

She stood up after a few moments as his brisk steps were coming closer to the side of the tracks where she was sitting. As he came closer, she dusted herself off and stood up.

Coming even closer, his eyes sought hers, and she realized that she was mistaken, he was much taller than Anton, and his eyes were a deeper shade of green. All the same, this man did seem to bear a striking resemblance, if in no other way, but his unthreatening stance. This if anything brought a small smile to her, otherwise, unhappy face.

"Hello," the man said as he reached her.

"Hi," she offered, not really knowing what to say next.

"My name's Andrew, what's yours?" The man asked as he brushed his hand through his blonde hair. This caused the long bangs to fall down over his eyes, and without thinking he shoved them out of the way.

"Patty Bergen," she said sighing deeply.

"Bergen? Like the store in town?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, my parents own the store," she offered freely.

"I see, well, I suppose I'll be seeing you now and again, because I just started working there," he said.

"You're the new salesman?" Patty asked.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Well, you probably won't see me around there because my father and mother don't like me hanging around there at all," Patty said honestly. Although she did not say directly, Andrew could tell that she really had no desire to go there anyway. Based on her stance, it seemed abundantly clear that she had other things on her mind.

"They don't?" He asked and watched as she shook her head and sat back down on the ground. He followed suit and sat down as well.

"No," was her simple answer.

"I heard that all the young people are leaving for summer camp this week. Why are you still here?" He asked, thus trying to make small talk.

"I don't have any contact with them," she said nonchalantly. "I'm staying home this summer."

Andrew could tell that she was somewhat hardened by all of this, and rather than pry, he sighed contentedly and allowed his tall frame to stretch out on the ground and stared up at the sky. After a few moments, he turned to see that she was now staring at him. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"I don't really know, most people wouldn't lie back on the ground and bask in the sunshine. I guess what I'm trying to say is that there is something really unique about you. You remind me of…" her voice trailed as she realized how she had almost spoken Anton's name.

Remembering where she was, she bit down on her lower lip but at the same instance managed to release a somewhat deeper sigh. Recovering quickly, she shook her head and continued. "…Someone I once knew."

Andrew nodded noticing that she had stopped herself from opening up to him.

Rather than ask about it, he decided to change the subject. "I simply love days like this. God has given us such a beautiful day, no clouds, just a blue sky for as far as the eye can see. I think we should enjoy them, what do you think?"

"I think you must be a stranger, because people around here don't usually share your optimism," Patty whispered. After a few minutes she continued. "It's funny, whenever I hear anything about God anymore, it's usually something with negative undertones to it. Yet, when you talk about the positive stuff, it sounds kind of nice."

"Really?" Andrew sat up and looked at her.

"Yes," she sighed deeply. "They say that God believes that we were right and the Nazis were wrong. They say that God will strike you down if you believe differently than the majority here does. You mentioned earlier something about summer camp. The real reason why I won't be attending is because I'm Jewish, and everyone who goes there is Baptist. We worship the same God, but I'm still considered the outsider."

He could detect a trace of sadness in her voice, but after a few moments, he looked at her. "Do you believe that God loves you?"

She shook her head, "To be completely honest, Andrew, I don't believe anyone does. At least not anymore."

"You don't?" He asked, his expression laced with unhidden surprise.

Her hand immediately went to the chain she wore around her neck. Hanging from it, she could feel the crest of a large gold ring; the gift Anton had given her just before he had said good-bye three years ago. She held tightly to the ring, and as she did, she could feel the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "The only one who ever saw me as a person of value is dead."

"I'm sorry," he said gently as she stood up, dusted herself off, and was about to walk away. "Patty?"

She stopped and turned around.

"I was wondering something," he said.

"What?"

"I was wondering if we could be friends." He smiled gently, his eyes were filled with unfamiliar compassion. Little did she know, but the compassionate Angel of Death's heart had really gone out to her.

Anton, you were so right about her, he thought to himself, she's really something special, even more so than she believes. It's no wonder you wanted someone to come back to her, she's so in need of love and understanding.

"You want to be friends with me?" She asked, thus breaking him out of his reverie.

"Yes, why does that come as such a surprise to you?" He asked.

"I don't really know," she said, but as she felt the crest of Anton's ring, she somehow felt connected to her friend through this kind man and his words. Without contemplating what she was doing, she eventually offered a weak nod. "Okay, but could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Don't mention any of this to my parents, they hate me now as it is. I really don't want you to get into trouble because of me," she said as she slowly walked away.

Andrew nodded, but remained on the ground and stared after her.


	3. Part 2

_Hello and welcome to the next installment of this story. I hope that you will continue to enjoy it and I thank my reviewers for all their support in this posting of this story. I was not sure if the sadness or tragedy of it would be appreciated, but am glad that you like what I did with it._

_Yes, this story is much shorter than the other one._

_Enjoy, and please review. Problem place found and corrected, Onlyaman. I did not change the kindly, because while that is an old fashioned term (not widely used) it still is correct. It's perhaps rare for soemone to see that in writing, but it's alright in that sense. :)  
_

* * *

**Part 2**

The following morning was a Saturday, and instead of staying in bed all day, Patty woke up to hear the sounds of Tess' soulful singing filtering in from the kitchen. As the soulful sounds of music filtered down the hall and into her room, she crawled out of bed and the first thing she noticed was that the house appeared to be empty. Her workaholic father was no doubt up at the store and her mother had probably gone to Wynne City with Sharon to do some shopping. This left Patty alone.

Typical, she thought sourly as she got dressed and raked a comb through her cropped brown hair. It seemed that even on a weekend, everyone was doing their best at avoiding her. Although she was accustomed to this, it still hurt.

"Good morning, baby," Tess' voice emerged as she appeared in the doorway to Patty's room. A warm smile was stretched across the kindly angel's face. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess," she said, her words a low and dull sounding mumble. "I actually had a dream about an old friend of mine."

It was true, she had been dreaming of Anton, and she figured that as long as she did not say his name, then everything would be fine.

"Those are some of the best kinds of dreams, baby. You know, sometimes God gives you a dream to remind you of those times when you felt the most comfort or the most alive," Tess said. "If you would like, you can tell me about it."

"It's really nothing," Patty hedged. "I mean; it's just some thoughts I have had about this really special friend, nothing really intense." She reached for the necklace, which she always wore around her neck and put it on.

Tess nodded as understanding enveloped her.

Backing out of the teenager's room, the angel could tell that Patty was not feeling exceptionally well during this time. It was now almost three years to the day since her unusual meeting with the young Prisoner of War. It was also very clear that the teenager had been hurt so often since Anton's death. Today, she lived as a mere shadow after having closed herself off and seemed unwilling to give others the necessary ammunition to hurt her.

As Tess returned to the kitchen, Patty decided to get dressed. For some reason, the more she talked to Tess, the more she was reminded of Ruth.

Since her family had fired the kindly housekeeper, she had snuck off to visit Ruth a few times since she had been fired, but aside from that, there was very little contact between the two of them.

If truth were known, Patty never really knew what to say. Ever since she was released from the girls' reformatory in Bolton, she had pretty much been left on her own. People were still talking about her and some even stared, but no one dared speak directly to her.

This allotted her the time to contemplate leaving Jenkinsville entirely. In fact, she figured the sooner the better.

If at any time she had started contemplating going to Europe, this was indeed the moment.

Somewhere deep inside of her, she felt the desperate need to be in the one place where she felt she belonged. She certainly didn't feel as though she belonged in Arkansas, much less, America.

Perhaps she would feel more comfortable in Europe, where she would be free from the bonds of hate and the expectations of everyone else. Only three more years and then she would be eighteen and could just disappear.

At any rate, in her daydreams, she could be anywhere, and her heartfelt desire was to be with Anton's family. She wanted to talk with them, to embrace them and tell them what had happened. In the back of her mind, the only things she had left to hold onto was the hope that they would accept and welcome her into their fold.

* * *

It was late that afternoon when Patty returned to where she had met Andrew the previous day. The store in town had closed at one and now her family was back at their house, thus leaving her to feel even more the outcast than she already was.

Standing along the train tracks, she was not quite sure if she had gone there hoping or expecting to see Andrew, but to have someone to speak to certainly was nicer than just sitting around the house counting the tiles on the kitchen wall or getting stuck shelling peas like she usually did. Her mother and sister had returned from Wynne City and she had no desire to watch Sharon parade around in all her new dresses or listen to her mother harp about how much weight she needed to lose.

She sat down on the ground in about the same place she had been the day before when Andrew and she had met. She could see the blue sky overhead almost a reflection of the day before. In the distance, the cool breeze wafted about, thus separating her separating her from the sunlight.

It was another beautiful day.

What was it that Andrew had said? She asked herself. A wonderful gift from God.

She remained seated on the ground her head was bowed as though she was in prayer, but she was not. In fact, she was thinking, and as she did, the tears began to sting beneath the lids of her eyes and soon were effortlessly streaming down over her face. For whatever reason, she could not stop herself from remembering him. "Why did you have to die, Anton?" She whispered under her breath. "Why did you have to go and leave me here all alone? I have no one left who even cares."

By this time, Andrew and Tess found themselves standing near where Patty sat on the ground. As the two angels listened to her soft words, Andrew turned and looked at Tess, all the while knowing that they were invisible to the human eye. "You don't suppose we can tell her the truth right now, do you?" He asked.

Tess shrugged her shoulders. "That little baby just doesn't know to what extent her friendship and loyalty to Anton is affecting her. You need to try and get her to talk about it, Angel Boy, that's all you can do. If it means telling her who you are, then so be it, but she needs to find healing."

"Anton told me to what extent Patty's been hurt, and it was only since meeting her that I have come to realize that he probably did not even know the half of her story," Andrew sighed deeply.

"He knows now," Tess said softly, her voice gentle.

"Yes, I know, but Tess, her family is so horrible," he whispered. "Far be it for me to judge them, as I know we weren't sent to change their hearts." He took a deep breath, his eyes still on Patty's unmoving form. "I just know that we weren't sent here to change their hearts, but that man's heart is the closest thing to a stone that I have ever witnessed. So very much like the cruelty that I found when I was sent to Auschwitz. On the one hand, to Sharon, he's the most perfect and loving father, but then I see how he treats Patty and I witness cruelty and hate first hand."

"I know that it is hard, Andrew, you have to work with him, and I'm more or less in touch with Patty's mother and sister. The child is sweet, but Pearl seems to be more focused on outer appearances than on what lies within a person," Tess said.

"What about Patty?" Andrew asked. "What can I do to get her to speak of her past without it seeming like I'm prying it out of her?"

"Put it in God's hands, baby. He'll help you find the right words to say to her," Tess said softly.

* * *

Within seconds, Andrew was now visible to human eyes and was walking along the tracks towards where Patty was seated on the ground. He had walked that way the day before, and now he felt as though he was giving a repeat performance.

When at last reached her, he noticed that she was still wiping the last remaining tears from her eyes.

Before he sat down beside her, he managed to pull a cloth handkerchief from his pocket. "Hello Patty," he said with a warm smile.

"Hi Andrew," she whispered as she wiped the sleeve of her shirt over her eyes. It seemed as though she had done this several times since his arrival as the sleeve was now wet from her tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked, thus noticing the redness beneath her eyes.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she asked weakly. "Why aren't you still at the store?"

"Your father closed at one today. He said that they had to do so to take care of the inventory," Andrew replied.

Patty shrugged her shoulders as she looked around the area where they were seated. "I used to work at the store on Saturdays," she confessed. "Sometimes, I would lie about how much I had sold. I thought if I did great things for the store, then father would notice or appreciate me." She shook her head. "It never worked. All the stories in the world aren't going to make him do something that he has no intention of doing."

"Patty, you don't have to lie to gain appreciation," Andrew began. "Appreciation is a lot like love – it won't come to you under conditions such as these."

"That's what Ruth always tried to tell me, but I still tried anyway. But, she was right, it never worked, and then I was sent to the reformatory for what I did for Anton…" The words died and she covered her mouth with one hand as she looked away. She half expected Andrew to make some distance from her, but when he didn't, she once more wiped the sleeve of her shirt over her eyes.

"Anton was your friend, the one you mentioned whom you said was the only person who viewed you as being special, correct?" Andrew asked softly.

Patty nodded. "Yes, but for your own sake, please don't mention his name around town. People haven't forgotten what I did for him, and if his name is even mentioned in my father's presence, he'd probably fire you and kill me."

When the angel looked into the haunted eyes of the young girl, he could see the truth in her words. "Tell me about him, Patty."

"What's there to tell? He's been dead for three years and I miss him every day."

"What's not to tell?" Andrew asked gently. "You loved him, and from the looks of it, you still do. The question is, why has Anton been kept inside of you? You look as though his memory is a sort of Pandora's box just waiting to be opened and expose what emotions are left inside of you. If he was such a good and valued friend as you describe, then why don't you tell people about him or the impact he left with you?"

The girl shook her head. "Because I can't." She looked at him for a second before turning away, her expression shadowed in grief and sorrow. When she felt the angel's gentle hand on her shoulder, she offered him a watery smile. "Anton wasn't someone I could easily take home to meet my family. He was considered by so many to be the enemy, but he was my friend and…" Her voice trailed off as she raised her head and looked at him sadly. "Why am I even telling you any of this? I barely even know you."

"You need to tell someone," he began. "You need to acknowledge the feelings you still carry for him. If you don't, then you will collapse underneath these burdens. Patty, you are in so much pain, all of which is suppressed, and it's killing your spirit. Do you think in all honesty that Anton would want to see you in such a state?"

Patty shrugged her shoulders but eventually shook her head. "I don't know, but what's to stop you from walking away from me if I were to tell you everything that happened?"

"You must learn to trust. You see, a true friend would never walk away from you. I wish to be your friend, but you have to trust me enough to know that a friendship is indeed a gift from God," Andrew replied smiling gently at her. "Sometimes doing that, is much harder than anything else."

Patty nodded acknowledging the truth in his words. "Okay, I'll tell you, but can we go somewhere else to talk? I don't want to talk about any of this out here."

"Of course," he said. "Where do you have in mind?"

Patty pointed to the building where she had hid Anton three years before. For whatever reason, she felt that if she was going to tell him what had happened, then she would have to start at the beginning and in the place where she laughed, smiled and even cried. "I suppose over there, since that place is the most significant of them all."

Andrew smiled and nodded as they got up and made their way back over in the direction of the Bergen property.


	4. Part 3

_Hello and welcome to the latest installment of this story. There is only the epilogue left and that is just one page in length. As I said, this was a short story. Well, short by my normal standards. Enjoy and thanks to my reviewers for their kind words._

* * *

**Part 3**

Andrew and Patty climbed the uneven steps that led up and into the secret room where she had hidden her friend during the war. She looked around the room, it had not changed all that much since Anton had lived there. In fact, the book of quotations from Ralph Waldo Emerson was lying several inches from the bed and she leaned over to pick it up. For some reason, she had not seen it before.

Opening it, she could see the small check marks that Anton had noted along the border of Emerson's table of contents. Seeing this pained her, and she closed her eyes trying to block out the emotions that now literally filled the room.

"You know, your friend is here in spirit," Andrew said simply as he sat down and motioned with his hand for her to do the same.

"I suppose so," she said as she looked at him. "It's strange, but in this light you sort of remind me of him. I guess it sounds stupid for me to say this, but that's the only way I seem to be able to come to grips with everything that happened. It's all from my memories."

"Tell me about Anton, Patty," Andrew said. He could tell that through her speech she was aimlessly wandering with her words. He looked at her, his expression filled with gentility.

Patty released a slow, but uneven, breath before looking at him. "Anton was from Germany and was an escaped Prisoner of War. We became friends and I hid him in this room during the summer three years ago."

Her secret out, she managed to look at Andrew, but only briefly. He seemed to accept her words without any sort of judgment. This alone was strange and regardless of what happened, it frightened her. Before Andrew could so much as utter a sound, she spoke. Her bitter words much harsher than those that could come from a fifteen-year-old girl. "Let me guess, you're going to call me a traitor too."

When he did not immediately speak, she felt the prolonged silence literally swallowing them up.

Eventually, he answered her. "I would never call you that, Patty, but I must admit, I'm rather intrigued by your experiences." For whatever reason, his answer surprised her. This, if anything, somehow compelled her to confide the extent of her sadness to this strange, but extraordinary, man.

"The first time we met, he had come into the store and was translating for the other prisoners. I had come in after them and was watching the group as they moved around the store. After some time, I found the courage to go up and talk to him. When I did, he was nice. He was telling me about his life and his family. Some days later, the news was out that he had escaped from the prison camp, and I found him running along the tracks back where you and I first spoke. I watched as he was about to try and jump onto the train just before it rounded the corner. He probably would have died in the attempt and so I ran down to the tracks and tried to catch up with him. Once I managed to do that, I brought him here because I knew that no one else would ever come to this place. This was where I sheltered him for some time. We spent the days talking and he talked to me like I was friend and really mattered. About a month after I had found him, he risked getting caught to protect me, and decided to leave. After he did, I never saw him again…" her voice trailed and she looked into the compassionate eyes of the man seated next to her.

"Did you ever grieve his death, Patty? I mean, did you ever cry and allow yourself to let go of the profound loss that you endured after his passing?" Andrew asked kindly. "Or did you board it all up like the windows separating this room from the sunshine outside?"

Patty looked at him, but after a few moments, she shook her head. "I couldn't cry especially not in front of anyone. I mean; if my family or the townspeople were to have caught me crying, then they'd have asked me why. I couldn't lie, but I knew what would happen if they were to see it. I would have to endure more words of hate and bitterness than I already have. I've heard it all, Andrew. They've called me a 'traitor', a 'Jew-Nazi lover' and probably far worse than that. I have been told that I have betrayed my family, my country, and even God."

"You are no traitor to anyone, least of all God, Patty." Andrew said gently shaking his head. "God loves you very much, Patty, and I would be willing to bet that He knows what a good-hearted person you are."

"How can you know. To me it's just the same as people telling me that God supports one side over another," she whispered.

"Perhaps, but think about this," Andrew shot back. "You tried to help someone who desperately needed it. You looked beyond where this man came from, and you saw the beauty of the human being that dwells within him, a human being that God created. Don't you see, Patty, there is nothing traitorous about such a person and I would hope sincerely that you will one day be able to see this truth in these words."

"But Andrew, I am a traitor, everyone hates me for what I did." As she spoke, she looked down at the ring she wore around her neck. "Why did he have to die? Why couldn't I have just stayed with him? Why must I endure all of this by myself? Before I discovered that Anton had died, I had spent much of my time daydreaming that he would want me to be with him. I thought that one day, I could actually leave this place and never come back. Ever since I heard that he was dead, I have contemplated going to Europe and finding his family."

"That's your hope," Andrew whispered.

"Yes, but, until then, I'm completely alone and I know it. My father doesn't want me to go to Memphis, because my grandparents are there and they love and care for me. Even my friend, Charlene works there. He wants me to be alone; to feel shame for what I've done. How can I even feel anything but sadness when the only thing I have are dreams and hopes?"

"Listen to me, Patty, you're never alone," Andrew said gently. "You do have friends who love you, people who will stand by you. You have Ruth, and you have Sharon, and contrary to all the things that your parents have said or done, you can hold tightly to that truth. God is always with you, and contrary to what you have been told, He loves you so very much. Even in those moments when you feel you can no longer face what has transpired, God will carry you through those painful times in your life and you won't ever be alone."

"Maybe, but believing that is not easy. Anton always said that I was 'a person of value'," Patty whispered. "But, I think that when he died, so did the belief that I was."

Andrew took a deep breath. Now was the time for her to know, he thought. She is not going to believe in the words of a man, but perhaps she will believe in the words of a messenger. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly as he spoke. "Patty, I want you to know something very, very important." Andrew looked at her serenely as the light of God's love began to encompass him and literally filled the room with light.

Patty's eyes widened as she felt the warmth of God's love filling her. She raised her head and stared as the nimbus of light that was now centered on Andrew. He was now looking at her with all the compassion and love that he was capable of expressing. "Patty, I was with Anton when he died, because God sent me to be with him."

Instead of immediately speaking, Patty backed up slightly, thus wedging herself into a corner. "I-I don't believe you." The words eventually tumbled out.

"It's the truth and deep down inside, you know it is as well," Andrew said, thus keeping his voice soft.

"Y-you're an angel?" She stammered.

"Yes, I am. I don't want you to be afraid, but I am an Angel of Death," Andrew said with a gentle nod of his head. He reached out his hand towards the teenager and waited for her to respond.

After several moments had passed, she hesitantly extended her hand back out towards him. Suddenly, she stopped when her hand touched his. Feeling this, she swallowed nervously.

"Y-you really are," she stammered.

"Yes, sweetheart, I am and you have nothing to be afraid of. Do you know why I'm here?" He asked.

"N-no, w-why?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here because Anton asked me to come and explain everything to you. He wanted you to know what had happened, and that he felt terribly for all the pain you were subjected to after he had left." The angel smiled gently at her, but continued speaking. "He told me that he used to call you 'P.B.', and that you read the works of Ralph Waldo Emerson together." As he spoke, he motioned towards the book that was now resting in her lap. "He told me that when you said 'good-bye' to each other, he gave you his ring because he always wanted you to remember that you are 'a person of value and that you had a friend who loved you enough to give his most valued possession'. This was his message and he wanted me to repeat his words to you as they are truth. He wishes only that you embrace and truly believe them."

Patty's face was streaked with tears as Andrew spoke, but she finally inched closer to him. "W-was he scared?"

"At first, yes he was. He feared that I would call him names and treat him with as much disregard as the people here had done. Soon after he had been shot, he realized who I was and why it was I had come. He looked me directly in the eyes and asked if I was going to call him 'Nazi Scum' like everyone else did. These words nearly broke my heart. You see, Patty, I had seen the evils of what had been happening in Europe. I recalled the pain and suffering that one man inflicted on families, friends, and even nations. I watched innocent people were wiped out simply for the way they believe.

"Amidst all of that heartache, in the middle of all of these horrible events that were taking place, I was asked to go to New York to help Anton. I was given the opportunity to see that there existed a kind-hearted German man who would have died to protect his young friend. I was deeply honored to see the extent of love that he carried for you, his friend. He reminded me of the good that still exists in the heart of mankind. One person, Patty, and that was your friend who did the most courageous thing in face of such adversity, and that was to love those professed enemies as he did you. That was Anton Reiker's legacy. You were always his friend and never his enemy and he loved you so much that he was ready and willing to give his very life for you," Andrew said smiling gently at her. "That's why he came out of hiding, but that's also why he left you."

"Everyone kept saying that he was like all the others," she whispered. "But, I always knew that he wasn't."

"Because you looked into the heart of a man and saw what existed instead of what everyone said. It's very much the same as their perception of God. You see, you always knew and even though your parents or the other people in this town may look on you with spite or disdain, God does not. He looks upon you with all the love and pride that a Father can hold. He's proud of you, sweetheart."

"God's proud of _me_?" She asked weakly.

"Oh yes, He is so very proud. He rejoices in what you did for another of His children. He loves who you are and He weeps for the pain that you have suffered. No matter what happens, you must never forget that you are special and important, Patricia. God would never want you to forget, Anton wouldn't, and neither would his Angel of Death." He smiled as he reached over and touched one side of her face.

Patty nodded as she allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks. "I miss him, Andrew," she whispered brokenly. "I miss him so much."

"I know you do, I've known that since the day I first saw you down by the railroad tracks. You've had angels watching over you ever since Anton went Home. If it will help, I will tell you that Anton will continue to watch over you and he knows that you do miss him very much. But, you must never forget that he rejoices in the knowing that you have become all the things that he hypothesized in you when you spoke in this very room." He smiled gently at her and reached over and brushed the tears away. "The beauty, and the intelligence will stay with you for the rest of your life and when I one day return to you and take you Home to God, then you will see Anton again. You will have an eternity together, and he will always be there to remind you of the gifts that you shared with one another," Andrew said softly.

"Is he happy?" She asked.

"He is in the presence of the Father, and all the fear, sadness and hopelessness have been replaced with joy, hope, and unconditional love. Yes, Patty, he's very happy." Andrew took a deep breath and reached over and took her hands in both of his as the light faded and the shadows of the room once more descended. "Though you may not feel the love emanating from your parents, you will never walk alone, not even during those times when you think you are alone. God truly does love you, Patricia Ann Bergen, and nothing will ever change that. The hate you experienced does not come from God, it comes from the false interpretations created by mankind. God will never shut you off from His everlasting love." He reached over and rested his hand gently on her head, his fingers stroking her hair, offering her his comfort.

"Thank you," Patty whispered with a watery smile.

Andrew knew that this was her way of sounding braver than she actually felt. Instead of leaving her to sit and conceal her sadness. He leaned over and wrapped her in his arms and drew her into the sanctuary of his embrace. "It's alright to cry," he whispered.

Feeling this comfort emanating from him, Patty finally allowed herself to cry. For the first time since Anton's death, she not only released the pain she felt in having lost her most special friend, but amidst the tears, she realized that she was not alone in the depths of her pain.

God was truly with her.


	5. Epilogue

_Hi again, I probably should have posted this little epilogue with the last chapter, but I really felt that doing it this way was a lot more empowering than just tagging it on for the sake of space. After all the emotions going on, this is the angels essentially moving on and their trying to reach the Bergen family. What happens next is left to the imagination, which is how I present a lot of my stories anyway. At any rate, it seemed right to include this to the end of the story. Sorry it's so short, but enjoy, and thanks again for reading and reviewing._

_Sorry if I made anyone cry by my posting this._

_Namasté & Blessings,_

_Yva J._

* * *

**Epilogue**

Several days after Patty's healing dialogue with the angel, Andrew walked through the town square of Jenkinsville in order to catch a train that would take him out of town. He had said his good-bye to Patty, and noticed that although still unhappy, the young girl was doing surprisingly better.

He smiled at that knowing and although he knew that Patty would have more uphill climbs, he had accomplished what he needed to. His promise to Frederick Anton Reiker had been fulfilled. He had been there to help Patty grieve for her friend. Through this, she was reminded of God's love.

He smiled as he made his way to the train station.

"Andrew," someone called out to him and he turned around to see that it was Harry Bergen, the owner of the store where he had briefly worked.

"Hello, Mr. Bergen," Andrew greeted the man, his voice, as always kind, but still an unreadable sadness remained.

"Where are you going, you're supposed to be at work?" He asked, his voice etched in impatience.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bergen, but my work here is completed," the angel said softly. "Tess and I are now moving on."

"Tess? You mean our new housekeeper?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Your new ex-housekeeper," Tess' voice emerged with a dryness that was even strange to Andrew when he heard it resonating in his ears. The angel approached them.

"You're quitting, just like that?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Not to worry Mr. Bergen, I found someone perfect for the job, so I went ahead and got her started, and she's taking good care of things. She's taking particular care of that little angel of yours."

"Sharon?" Harry asked with all the pride that was in a father. "But, she's supposed to be with her mother today."

"No, actually Tess was not referring to Sharon, she was talking about Patricia," Andrew said with a smile. As these words filled the area, he smiled ironically at the scowl that suddenly crossed Harry Bergen's face.

Before the shopkeeper could so much as respond, he continued, his attention now on Tess. "Now there's a child who really could make a father proud." As the double meaning statement filled their ears, Harry started to back away, his earlier arguments fading. Much to their surprise, nothing further emerged from him.

"She has already make the Father immensely proud, Angel Boy," Tess said matter-of-factly as the two of them walked away from Harry Bergen, leaving him staring after them in wide-eyed astonishment.

As they simply vanished in the distance, the shopkeeper was left with not other choice, but to accept the fact that his family had received a celestial visitation. Glancing skyward, he slowly started to make his way back in the direction of the store.

The End.


End file.
